1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bathtub handrails and more particularly pertains to a new bathtub assistance apparatus for aiding a user entering and exiting a bathtub.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bathtub handrails is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,555,576 describes a system for handgrip for a user in a bathtub to pull against to assist the user. Another type of bathtub handrail is U.S. Pat. No. 2,511,756 having a handrail that is coupled to the bath tub to be gripped by the user to assist the user while in the bathtub. U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,361 has a gripping means being coupled to side wall of the bathtub to provide hand support for a person stepping over the wall of the bathtub.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features ensures that the apparatus can not inadvertently move when being used by the user.